secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
FurNation
FurNation Worlds is (as of /August 2006) a group of eight estate sims in Second Life. Primarily maintained by Nexxus Ambassador and other members of FurNation, it contains public areas for furs to socialize, two sandboxes for building, a Skymall that allow vendors to sell their wares and Club Fur, a virtual nightclub. The land is rated "mature", allowing adult content, including pose balls that simulate sexual activities. Because these islands are currently one of the focal points for furry activity in Second Life, lag on the islands can be fairly high. There were attempts to decrease lag caused by the numerous buildings on the two islands by reducing the size of the textures being used as much as possible, without sacrificing too much quality. Initially much of the funds for expansion of the island came from referral and dwell time bonuses. These have since dried up, and so alternative forms of income were and are being explored. Island tier fees are reportedly covered half by rental fees (e.g. L$350/786 sq. m with 350 primitives allowed) and Skymall income, and half by donations. The FurNation Worlds sims were offline 5-6 April 2006 due to issues with billing sims out of order, as well as a bit of a shakeup of funding from the loss of Developer's Incentive. Sims * FurNation Alpha * FurNation Aqua * FurNation Vista * FurNation Omega * FurNation Reia * FurNation Prime * FurNation Kami * FurNation Kitsune Staff =Current Staff= Officers * Nexxus Ambassador - CEO * Rackett Ambassador - Viceroy/Tech Support * Inferniel Solvang - General Manager * Selkit Diller - SuperBuilder * Sneff Sillanpaa - Royal Gardner/Clean Up * PattehPh0x Katsu - Head Public Relations/Scripting Team * StaticFox Grumby - Events Team * Equino Faulkland - Skymall Superintendent/Lag Officer * Axeonos Fluffball - Public Relations/Furry Grim Reaper * Jon Desmoulins - SLPR Owner * Corsi Mousehold - Bath House Owner/Peacekeeper * Torcflaed Golding - Media Officer * BLZBob Xingjian - FurNation Builder * Alynna Vixen - Owner of Furnation Forest/Kitsune sims * Cobalt Neutra - Owner of Club Fur/Radio Theatre * Myrth Vavoom - SkyMall Helper * Zuffy Frua - Owner of FurTech * Quidich Geer - Owner FurNation Pony Club/Tech Support * Jumpda Shark - FurNation Helpstaff/Dive Shack Owner * ShadowSpawn Soothsayer - FurNation Helpstaff * Tony Holiday - FurNation Helpstaff * Chmarr Walcott - FurNation Helpstaff * Samia Perun - FurNation Helpstaff Liasons * Bahamut Harbinger * Ethen Till * Frazzle Ratner * Tyrin Congo * Zerodog Witte * Kitsune Hazlitt * Riffy Devine * Shadowquine Malts * Thrakhath Karlfeldt * Logarth Lollipop * Ausfox Walcott * Ruac Lycia * Karlhockey Forte Islands The islands are a mix of public features and private land. All the land appears to be owned by the FurNation Admin group, which can make things tricky at times (it is not possible for users to terraform or return items left by other people, as it is not "their" land). Several significant buildings are far above the ground, beyond normal flying reach. They can be accessed by using the teleportation pads scattered throughout the islands.. FurNation Prime FurNation Prime is (as the name implies) is the "main" sim. Its official theme is "Egypt in the 21st Century". Several features of the design (most notably the teleporters) seem to have been lifted from Stargate. To the far south east is the somewhat luridly-decorated Club Fur, and just west of that are the Roman Baths (also known as the Bath House), which is pithily - but fairly accurately - described as a "fucking furries zone". Luxor Prime's central feature is the FurNation Worlds Luxor, a pyramidal structure adjacent to the FurNation Worlds welcome center in which nightly dances and events are held. The basement of the Luxor used to hold the FurNation Prime shopping area until it was moved to the Skymall. The Luxor was founded on 3 June 2005, built by Selkit Diller with later modifications by Nexxus, and basement work was done by Wolf Rocco. FurNation Alpha FurNation Alpha contains the gallery (mature art of variable quality, including some well-known artists such as Wookiee and FoxxFire) and the FurNation Worlds Skymall. It also contains some land plots available for rent. Skymall The FurNation Worlds Skymall consists of three separate structures, located in FurNation Alpha, FurNation Aqua, and FurNation Reia. Slots are available for L$100/week as of August 2006, and are a significant source of income for FurNation. The Skymall previously resided in the basement of the Luxor, but soon outgrew that structure, as well as causing significant lag issues for those just visiting the Luxor (the lag issues are still there, but they only affect those who intend to visit the Skymall). It can be most easily accessed by using one of the teleportation pads, or any high altitude, flying vehicle (four landing pads are provided.) FurNation Vista Vista is largely occupied by a giant sandbox, in the center of which is an equally large spire. Leased lots are present around the edge of the sandbox, many of which (mostly concentrated in the northeastern corner) sell avatars or pets. FurNation Omega Omega is (like Vista) dominated by a sandbox surrounded by residential and commercial plots. It appears to have been constructed when Vista started running out of room. Notable areas include the Werehouse in the far northwestern corner. FurNation Reia Reia appears to be a mostly residential area occupied by large structures. The northwestern edge used to house the FurNation FlyinTails Airfield (now simply known as FlyinTails Airfield,) managed by former Furnation Air Marshall Effsey Nelson, until its move to Rabbit Valley in March 2005. FurNation Aqua FurNation Forest FurNation Kitsune Former FNW Islands FurNation Tria Tria moved to the Fur Valleys island group in April 7, 2006, and quickly became known as Masquerade Valley. Most of the buildings seem to have survived the move. No further information (as of April 7, 2006) is known. Istaria Prime Istaria (owned by Crawler Woyosek,) was a sim located to the north of Alpha, which was added or moved to FNW in late February of 2006. It is a mix of Residential and commecial, as well as the host of The Crypt, a new Goth themed club. Istaria moved to the Fur Valleys island group on April 5, 2006, when FNW went offline for 72 hours, due to a billing error on LindenLab's part. Teen Grid Teen grid FurNation On the teen grid, FurNation is an extremely popular furry hub, taking up the Private Sims of Okarthel and Bestia. To common knowledge, FurNation is not related to the Main Grid FurNation sims in any way. External links * Visit FurNation Worlds Prime Links *FurNation website *Original FurNation article at WikiFur Category:Continents Category:Furnation